If Fang Will Just Realize
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Not sure if this is T or K , but it's not bad....Two-shot, details within! Fax, with a big hint at Niggy!
1. Popcorn Promises

_**I have, Like, A mega-surprise for you guys!! Or three!! Ok, as you noticed, I have a story here. It's a song-fic, but it's not! See, I wrote it while listening to 'Realize' By Colbie Calliat so it's kinda based on that song, But lookie! No Lyrics!!! Yay!! And it's two chapters! Ok, second Surprise! I like writing and all, but I have no clue what to write, so I'm taking suggestions. Like, if you want a certain couple, or specific situation or whatever, message me in some form, review something of mine or just click 'Send A Message' and tell me! Please?! Third....Um, Not so important, But my birtday is in a week! **_

_**P.S. Yeah, I know, messages like mine aren't supposed to have P.S.'s, but oh well. I made everyone act alittle OOC, but that's my right! And orginially I was going to post both chapters at the same time, but that's just not gonna happen. But I promise I'll upload the second part this week!!**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

Flock Family Bonding Night!! Oh yeah!

I put a cheesy DVD into a second-rate DVD player Iggy salvaged from a dump somewhere. It works, we have popcorn, no one is hurt worse than a few bumps and bruises, the Erasers all seem to be six feet under.....LET'S PARTY!!

I mean, In our lives, that HAS to be a legitimate reason to celebrate! I clicked a few buttons on the TV, then the DVD player, then punched the TV a few times when it wouldn't turn on. I heard Fang whispering to Iggy behind me, then they both broke into that weird laughter like they always do when I've just done something REALLY stupid. "What?!" I ask a little too loudly, whirling. Fang sees the bewilded look on my face and laughs harder. "It's not plugged in, Max." Angel says gently from beside me. Oh....Whoops! My face is colored crimson instantly. Way to go, Captain Cranium!! She crawls behind the stand and plugs it in, and they laugh harder as Gazzy walks in. I blush deeply, but I hide it by pouncing on Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang at the same time, wings open. I had decent momentum, and I'm pretty strong, so when I slammed into them, I sent all four of us barreling backwards, and we landed in a heap on the couch. I pulled my wings closed and noticed my face was only a few inches from Fang's face....My blush deeped as I hesitated for a second. I heard a ding, and saw an out. "Popcorn's done!" I cried as I scrambled up, and dashed from the room.

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

Max was speeding, acting as if she were running from the devil. That, or one of the guys had just pulled a _cruel _prank. Hmm. Thankfully, one look at her face cured my curiosity. I jumped as the microwave dinged, and pulled out the popcorn. "Hey." I said. Ever since me and Iggy had kissed, or, really, he kissed me while I was too stunned to react, I'd talked less. He'd talked more. Ying and Yang.

Back to Max. "Hey. 'Sup?" I repeated. "Oh! Hey Nudge! Heh...Movie!" She gasped, breathless. "What'd they do now....?" I muttered, opening the bag, and dumping it into a plastic bowl, for easier snackage. "Who?" She asked, catching her breath. "The guys....." I answer warily. "Huh? Them? Oh..um...Nothin. Just, thinking...." She stands there for a minute, then seems to lose her breath again. Taking a complete stab in the dark, and attempting to scare her, I gasp, fling a hand over my open mouth, then give her what I can only hope looks like a knowing smile. It must have worked, because she gave me an 'OMG...SHE KNOWS MY SECRET!!!' look, and backed up a bit. "You like him!!" I say, taking a step toward her. She looks even more shocked, then hangs her head. "Yes...." I hear her say quietly. Great...Now I just gotta Figue out which "him" it is..... "Please don't tell him I like him! Please Nudge!!" she says, edging on desperation. "Sure....I won't tell....." I say. "Fang. You won't tell him I like him. And you won't tell angel, or gazzy...Not even Iggy can know!!" she urges me. Got her. I smirk alittle, but I can't help it. I won't tell him.....

**Max P.O.V.**

I can't belive Nudge figured me out. I made her promise not to even tell Iggy, which he agrees to hesitantly. I command myself to stop thinking about it, so angel won't find out, when I suddenly hear footsteps in the hall. Thick, loud, slow stomps. One, two. Three, four......Oh crap! My breath hissed out as Nudge and I open a nearby window and I jump out, clumsily catching some of my feathers in the frame and yanking them out. Owch! But I'm out of sight. That's good....I'll circle around and come back in just a minute.....AFTER I figure out my cover story!

**MEANWHILE: Fang's P.O.V. **

What's with Max? Guess she REALLY wanted that popcorn. Whatever. A few minutes later I realize max hasn't come back with the popcorn, so I get up to check on her. As I'm walking through the hall, I remember max yelling at me for 'Walking too quietly' so I stomp a few times to warn them. I hear a hiss, and a creak, then a whoosh....What the hell is going on in there?!? I walk faster, and round the corner. All I see is nudge standing there, her hand full of popcorn, half way to her mouth, her other hand holding the bowl. "You gonna share that, or what? I ask, not noticing the open window. Suddenly, she has this evil grin. "Sure....." she says, "But will you come with me? I need to ask you something..."

**_Did anyone notice the shout-out to another of my fics, Things Nudge Will Never Say? Two Cookies if you did, and Five if you review! _**


	2. Kareoke Kisses

_**Ok! This is a day early because we got a snow day....YAY!! Thanks to i-am-a-warrior and JSod93 for reviewing! Thanks guys, means a lot! oh, and tricked ya!! There's lyrics in this one! But I still like it!!**_

**Disclaimer: song and artist mentioned in chapter one. Obviously, not my charaters. **

_Recap: _

"_Sure....." she says, "But will you come with me? I need to ask you something..." _

**Fang's P.O.V. **

OooooooKay, this is weird. "Sure, Nudge, what'cha need?" I ask. "No, no, no, Not here! Let's go....to.....hmm.....My room!" she says finally. She grabs my hand and literally drags me to her room. Once we're in, she lets me go, and slams and locks her door. Then she scans the room, grabs the sleeping Iggy, and carries him out of the room. Then she runs back, re-barricades the room. 'Wonder what she's smoking....' I thought as I sat on the bed and immediately scan for exits...In case this gets messy....She turned to me as if eager and leaned so close to me, I flinched backward. This was SO going to get messy.....

**Nudge's P. O. V**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this! My excitement caused me to move too fast so I was practically falling all over him. After I backed up a bit and sat on a bookcase, I asked tentatively, "So, are you and the Red-Haired Wo.....man, Woman still together? I asked, forgetting for a second that he didn't like our nickname for her. "Nice save..." he mutters, then looks me in the eye. "Why does it matter if I'm with Lissa?" "I'm just curious...." I explained. Crap....If he was with her, then this was pointless. "I mean, if you're happy with her then there's no point in me telling about this new girl....." I say nonchalantly, unlatching the door and opening it as if I was leaving. I feel his hand clamp down on my shoulder and spin me, and I can't help but grin. I close the door again, and sit back down. He won't look at me, but that's ok. "Tell me..." he mutters. I can tell he hates it when I have stuff over his head. "Well...." I began, "She's tall, and thin...and unique ...." He looks at me, but doesn't say anything. "She has short blonde streaked hair, and she's pretty strong, but she's not popular....I mean she's nice, and really careing but she's rough and surly to people she's not close too." I say, trying hard not to give it away. He looked more confused than when they'd been told they'd have to go to school, but continued his silent stare. Pushing my luck, I say softly, "Do you know who she is, Fang? She really loves you..." His confusion seemed to increase, then he hung his head. "I don't know anyone like that..." I heard him say.

"Yes, you do..." I tried again. "C'mon Fang. Think about it.......who could it possibly be?" He looked again, then began to mumble girl's names. Frustrated he looked at me again. "Can't you just tell me!?" "No...."I answered, "You have to guess..." "Why?!" He says loudly "I promised I wouldn't tell, here. Got it!! Let me try this...." I hummed a note, then began to sing softly.

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
****No, it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you  
If you just realize what I've just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.**

I trailed off as my door opened and Max came in. She must have heard me... She gave me a nod, and we continued, as she sat next to Fang, watching him as she sang.

**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell time to realize  
That this all can pass by  
Didn't I didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you**

**If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realized what I've just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.**

Smiling, I trailed off once again, leaving Max to finish the song. I wanted to leave but I decided to stay. Fang was stunned, that was the only word for it. He hadn't even thought to include Max, his own crush, and here she was, singing love songs to him, not a foot away.

**It's not that the same  
No it's never the sa-a-ame  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you 'd meet me halfway  
It could be the same for you.**

I beamed, as she looked shyly away. A blush snuck across her face, as he took her hands. They stared at one another, before my patience ran out, and I yelled, "Just kiss her already, Fang!!"

They both blushed alittle more, and they kissed. I giggled, and a minute or so later, they broke apart.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang. You just realize that...?"


End file.
